


Overgeared Fanfic-build up

by Godowsky



Series: Overgeared fanfic [1]
Category: overgeared(novel), 템빨 | Overgeared (Webcomic)
Genre: Fantasy, Gaming, MMORPGs, VRMMO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godowsky/pseuds/Godowsky
Summary: just a few fun ideas I came up with while reading Overgeared, most of them take place well after the current events of the story and introduce some points of view and characters that fit my beliefs and theories. Feel free to suggest any new ideas or discuss points I have mentioned if you disagree with them.
Series: Overgeared fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115714





	1. The Birth of the virtuous God

''Finally...''

Grid sighed as he fell to the ground. His task of reviving the 4 auspicious beasts took more time than he expected, he had failed to revive the Blue Dragon twice after being beaten by Mir who had become a wall standing between him and the Blue Dragon's revival. Unlike what he thought he was still far from being able to call himself the strongest on Pluto and the encounter with Mir solidified this fact. Four years of hard training and grinding were needed until he was finally able to surpass and defeat Mir, the strongest yangban. However, even then he wasn't able to kill him, if it wasn't for Mir admitting his defeat and letting him pass he might have failed due to his fatal injuries. 

Lightning started scattering in the sky and clouds gathered at an abnormally fast rate, from them descended a majestic dragon, different from all the dragons he's seen. In particular, this dragon possessed a similar appearance to the Asian myths' dragons. The dragon landed on the ground and stared at Grid for a long time without uttering a word, his silence came to an end shortly after Grid completely healed.

'' Are you the one who revived me?''  
''That's indeed the case''  
'' A human god with that much faith ...It's been a while since I have seen one, what's your name, fledgling god?''

Grid was surprised by the Blue Dragon who could measure the faith of the people in him with a glance, he then showed a warm smile and answered.

''Overgeared king...er no, Overgeared god, Grid''  
'' I see, I will call you Grid then. I can feel the energy of my brothers on the continent, it seems they have already been revived by you as well, for that, I show my sincere gratitude.''  
''It's nothing, it is my duty, after all, we are both born from people's wish for peace.''  
''It seems your journey has made you mature, Overgeared god.''  
''Huh?''

Grid was dazing, it was a voice he had not expected to hear that suddenly popped up in the conversation, it was Chiyou's voice.

''You did a good job by reviving the 4 beasts. Like you, they are allies of humanity who will help you in your fight against the sinful gods.''  
'' Ho? it's been a while since we last met but it seems your habits never change, martial god.''  
''It's been a while, but welcome again Blue Dragon.''  
''Mhm, it seems you had your eyes on that child for quite some time.''

Grid continued to listen to the conversation between the two gods. Although he was a god too, Chiyou and the Blue Dragon were beings he couldn't hope to match yet. On one side was the strongest being, the martial god born from humanity's wish for strength, and on the other side was the Blue Dragon the one who fatally wounded the absolute god, Hanul.

''So it seems I should give you a fitting reward for reviving me and my brothers in such a short time.''  
' Oh it seems I am finally getting the quest reward'  
[ You have completed the quest 'Blue Dragon's revival']  
[ Your achievements impressed the Blue Dragon and the martial god, Chiyou]  
[ Additional rewards will be provided]

'Huh?'  
''Huma...No, Overgeared god, Grid, to show my sincere thanks to you I shall offer something special, I hope it will help you grow while walking your own path. You seem to have understood the essence of my strength a bit by merely seeing a memory of my fight, with such enormous talent, I am sure what I will show you now will make you grow beyond your current limits.''  
'Wait, the essence of his strength? Does he mean Pagma's 'Dragon' sword dance? Then...No way!!'  
''Lightning is a single strike, so fast you only realize it's there once it hits, sharper than any blade and wilder than any beast''

After he finished those words, the Blue Dragon flew up and black clouds started gathering above him while he was ascending in a spiral trajectory.

'' Watch it well, this is the full power that could have pierced Hanul that day''

The black clouds turned blue as a flash of massive lightning descended and warped the Blue Dragon's body. Grid activated 'Storm of the fire god' in a hurry, he remembered the day he fought the draconian Helena and how he was able to shape the essence of her breath into a sword dance, if the same could be done with the Blue Dragon then...

Suddenly with a thundering roar, the Blue Dragon descended to the ground, in an instant he reached it and his sharp claws pierced the hard earth as if it were cotton. It was then that lightning was released from the end of his claws and split the whole region into two.

[ You have witnessed the true power of the Blue Dragon and gained significant enlightenment]  
[ Grid's sword dance has grown to level 3]  
[ Grid's combat techniques have considerably!]  
[ Grid's combat techniques has reached the advanced stage]  
[ All sword dances have been updated]  
[ You have gained a complete understanding of the concept of space]  
[ The information about Shunpo has been updated]  
[You have witnessed and understood the true essence behind the Blue Dragon's attack]  
[The sword dance 'Dragon' has been removed from 'Pagma's Sword dances' subcategory]  
['Dragon' level 3 has been added to 'Grid's sword dance']  
[You have already witnessed and partially understood the essence behind another dragon's power]  
[ The 2 'Dragon' sword dances have been merged]  
[ The information about 'Dragon' has been updated]

[Grid's sword dance Level 3]  
[Swordsmanship containing the narratives of Overgeared god Grid. The enlightenment gained through Chiyou's secret technique and the bleu dragon's power has made it much more powerful.

Swordsmanship and magic are united, increasing physical attack power by 100%, magic attack power by 50%, critical hit probability by 100%, and critical hit attack power by 150%. speed will increase by 40%. All values will triple when using cooperative skills with a person you have a bond with.

Due to witnessing the power of the Blue Dragon your senses have reached a new stage, 'transcendent senses' is maintained at all times without causing a burden on the body.

* This effect is only fully applied when a sword type weapon is equipped.

* Physical attack power isn't applied when staves or orbs are equipped.

* Heart and lightning Damage proportional to the willpower stat will be dealt if a weapon isn't equipped.

* Can be used without the footwork. However, the power of the sword dance will increase with every step taken. (Each additional stride will increase the damage of the sword dance by 100%, 200%, 400%, and 800%)

*If Braham's 'lightning' is used, a 'lightning cloak' will be generated until you're hit, enemies within 5 meters will receive continuous damage equal to 5000/second and your speed will increase by 15%. When an attack hits you while this effect is maintained, you will reflect damage equal to 50% of the received damage.

* The number of fusion sword dances that can be created is fifteen. (9/15)

* Every time the skill level rises, the number of fusion sword dances that can be created will increase.

* You can also create a five fusion sword dance. However, the number of five fusion sword dances created is proportional to the level of divinity.

* If you gain more enlightenment you will be able to create six fusion sword dance. the number of six fusion sword dances that can be created depends on transcendence and divinity.

★ Whenever a sword dance is used, one of Braham's enhanced spells will be revealed.

★ The spells that are expressed are limited to basic spells and each sword dance has a different spell.

★ In the case of a fusion sword dance, several spells are overlapped.

★ Lightning damage will be applied passively to all sword dances without any additional consumption, the lightning damage is equal to 20% of the total damage dealt by the dance

★ Lightning damage is increased by 100% and has a high probability of causing a stun between 0.3-3 seconds.

★ Mana is consumed so you can activate/deactivate it.]

[Grid's Combat Techniques]

[ Stage: advanced Level: 3

When equipped with weapons, physical attack power and magic attack power are increased by 50% and the hit rate of all attacks is increased by 25%. Additionally, magic casting time is reduced by 25% while your speed increases by 25%.

★ You can choose to further increase physical attack power or magic attack power.

★ lightning damage is increased by 30%, all basic attacks will deliver lightning damage equal to 50% of the attack's damage

★ your speed will increase by an additional amount equal to: time since the start of battle x 0.5 % ( time in seconds) up to 100%

★ If you choose to increase physical attack power, then the magic attack power increase effect, the hit rate increase effect, and casting shortening effect are reduced by 70%. Meanwhile, physical attack power is increased by an additional 40%.

★ If you choose to increase magic attack power, then the physical attack power increase effect, the hit rate increase effect, and the speed buff effect are reduced by 70%. Meanwhile, magic attack power is increased by an additional 40%.

* Current Status: No specific increase/Increase magic attack power/Increase physical attack power.]

[Dragon Lv. 3]  
[A sword dance that reproduces the true power of the breath of the revived Blue Dragon who once pierced the chest of the absolute god, Hanul.

Charge at a target within 100 meters, the charge avoids all incoming attacks and status effects by default, dealing 10,000% physical and magical damage. the attack will penetrate the target and release 'Divine lightning', stunning the enemy for 2 seconds and ignoring status effects resistance. 

Penetration will generate internal wounds, causing continuous bleeding as well as an unconditional critical hit and leaving the wounds incurable for 30 seconds. There is a very small chance of causing a 'cursed wound', the wound will be incurable by any means, the target's maximum HP is reduced permanently by an amount equal to the damage received, and HP regeneration is reduced permanently by dmg/(total HP) %. Attacking the wound area will deal an unconditional critical hit that ignores the status.

Skill Sword Energy Cost: 1000

Skill Cooldown Time: 15 minute

★ 'Dragon' is an incomplete sword dance, the current dragon is able to reproduce the power of the Blue Dragon, acquire more enlightenment while experiencing the essence and power of other dragons in order to improve and evolve the sword dance. as of now, the known possible evolutions are :  
-Bunhelier's power: reach complete enlightenment in order to integrate Bunhelier's power in 'Dragon']

[Divine lightning]  
[ The lightning of divine judgment.  
*The target's lightning resistance will decrease by 50%  
*The target will receive lightning and heart damage equivalent to the sum of your magical and physical damage and defense  
*Each point of 'Deity' will increase the damage dealt by 10%  
*The target's defense will decrease by divinity level x 10 %  
** If divinity reaches level 10, divine lightning will deal damage proportional to the enemy's HP and will generate a status effect ]

[Shunpo LVL max]  
[The power to transcend the concept of space, the world converges towards a single point. you have reached a complete understanding of the concept of space by watching the Blue Dragon.  
* You can move to anywhere in your field of view or somewhere you have been to before instantly.  
*Resources will not be consumed if it is used in a range of 100m  
*Resources are not consumed if the cooldown has passed.  
* You will need to consume stamina equal to cooldown time % if the cooldown has not passed yet. Cooldown will be reset if such action is taken.  
*You can deal instantaneous strikes by consuming (distance(meters) %) more stamina to targets within 100m, the attack will ignore space and speed and will be delivered instantaneously regardless of the distance between you and your enemy. The attack will ignore dodge rate and hit unconditionally unless the opponent has 'foresight'.

*Multiple instantaneous strikes can be delivered at once

Cooldown: 30 minutes ]

Grid, who read the new descriptions with explosive enthusiasm, could not contain his curiosity anymore.

''Shunpo.''

Grid used 'Shunpo' while gazing at the mountain on the horizon. In an instant he reached the top of the mountain, he then used it again to go back to where the Blue Dragon was.

'' Ho... you know it's disrespectful to suddenly vanish in front of your elders' eyes''  
''Ah... sorry, I could not contain my excitement to test the knowledge that I had gained...''  
''Hahaha, do not worry, rather I am intrigued by your skills and experiences which made you able to grasp the essence of space that easily by watching it in detail.''

Grid, who listened to the Blue Dragon's words recalled the sight of death knight 'Madra', using 'Shunpo' at will and moving as swiftly as the wind.

' Just what kind of monstrous talent did he have ... to be able to grasp such concepts on his own.'

Grid once again admired 'Madra' 's talent, a genius among geniuses who reached transcendence and understood the concept of space while living in solitude for hundreds of years. He wondered what kind of memories he'll witness once he goes through the remaining chapters of his diary.

''It is nothing great really... I am still far from being able to fight my true enemies...''

Grid frowned as he recalled the memory from 4 years ago, the world message that declared Hexetia's betrayal and his punishment.

'I will save you, I promise that I will do anything to save you.'  
''Hmm... The gods aren't as almighty as you think.''  
''What??''

the Blue Dragon muttered words that Grid couldn't understand clearly, despite being a god too, Grid could not even compare to the gods of Asgard and the 5 seniors even now. Even though humanity's faith in him is great, the gap between a human and a god was something he was still far from overcoming.

''Unlike you, one who has built power with his own efforts and transcended his limits and potential. The gods received power since birth and barely honed it, it is impossible to compare the potential of one who has received power and one who overcame his own limits.''  
'Could it be...'

Dragons were beings that could be compared to gods, however, unlike gods, dragons spent thousands of years analyzing the knowledge they have received at birth and spent a lot of effort to reach the pinnacle of their potential to become adults. Grid suddenly remembered Nefelina's words.

'Dragons can use 100% of their potential'  
''Are gods unable to use the full potential of their powers?''

the Blue Dragon nodded with satisfaction.

''Indeed, aside from the 3 absolute gods and Chiyou, none of the gods are able to awaken the full potential of the power they have and thus never meet the wall they need to cross. However transcendents meet the wall called potential and use effort to break it apart and keep moving, in theory, a transcendent can use more than 100% of their original potential by increasing the potential itself, that's why becoming a transcendent is very hard. On the other hand, the more walls you meet, the easier it is to break the future walls.''  
''What about absolutes? Didn't they reach their maximum potential that can't be increased anymore?''  
''No, that is not the case. Once one steps into the realm of absolutes, each step of growth they take is essentially breaking a wall.''  
'' Are you saying absolutes have infinite potential?''

Grid remembered Hayate, the only absolute human, humanity's first legend, a dragonslayer, however despite all his achievements he was unable to deny the power of the dragon years even after all these years, if he really had infinite potential why couldn't he grow strong enough to remove the curse?

''That is essentially true, however in order to break the walls in the realm of absolutes one needs important enlightenment and challenges. Perhaps even ones that surpass the one they needed to become an 'absolute' .''  
'ah...'

It all made sense now, although Hayate was an 'absolute', he was weakened and forced into seclusion just after becoming one, he could not travel the world and hone his skills or challenge his limits.

''But how does that make the gods any less powerful?''  
''Isn't it obvious to you? The realm you reached right now is something the gods can only dream of. They can not understand the essence behind their powers.''  
''Unlike you, who reached enlightenment and became a transcendent by understanding your flaws, gods do not know their flaws.''

the martial god, Chiyou, spoke just after the Blue Dragon.

'' If you can understand them better than themselves and see their flaws, you will be the one with the upper hand''  
''I see...''

it was something that Grid has never thought of, using the opponent's ignorance in order to bind them.

' If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. Is essentially what they are saying'  
''Thank you for your guidance, I will do my best to grow stronger and protect humanity together with you.''  
''Hoho, I will be looking forward to that day, before I forget, I shall hand you a special token of gratitude for bringing life back to this old dragon.''

[Affinity with 'Blue Dragon' has reached the maximum]  
[You have acquired the 'Blue Dragon's scale']

'hmm?!!'

A dragon scale, Grid was familiar with it, after all, it was a rare reward he got from the tower of wisdom, a part of a dragon, an absolute species. However what he was receiving right now was not a normal scale, but the scale of a dragon-shaped god, Grid hurriedly examined the scale.

[Blue Dragon's scale]  
[rating: Myth  
The scale of the Blue Dragon, one of the 4 auspicious beasts. It is given to the ones he respects the most.

*The scale will be attached to the body, the passive skill 'dragon skin' can be activated, once activated your skin will turn into a scaled one.

* All stats increase by 15%

*All lightning attacks' damage increase by 75%, the owner is immune to lightning attacks

*Attack power increases by 30%, receiving lightning attacks will further increase the attack power up to 200% until the end of the fight.

*Speed is increased by 30% and the maximum speed limit is removed

*The skills, 'God of lightning' and 'True Incarnation of lightning' will be generated]

[God of lightning (passive)]  
[ One who can control the power of lightning and bring out its full potential.

*Once you exceed the maximum speed limit you leave behind a current which deals twenty times your movement speed as lightning damage, the current lasts 10 seconds.

*Once you reach your maximum speed you will gain 'intuition', you can see the flow of the battle and anticipate future attacks, if the final hit rate (which is - the dodge rate) is inferior to 90%, the attack will be dodged. 

*You can summon lightning by gathering clouds in the sky, the summoning will consume mana, in exchange for 50% of your mana, 'Divine lightning' can be summoned. All lightning summoned will cause shock between 0.5-5 seconds

*You can reflect all lightning damage received on the enemy.

*Using your willpower you can create a 'lightning storm', a mental world that belongs to the Blue Dragon , the enemies' attack power will be reduced by 50% and their lightning defense will be reduced by 100%, you can convert all your attacks to lightning attribute attacks.]

[True Incarnation of lightning (active)]  
[You have become one with lightning, and lightning has become a part of you.

*All physical damage will be ignored, magical damage will be reduced by 25%.

*Stamina won't be consumed when flying. Magic power and skill resources consumed when flying are reduced by 50%. In cloudy or rainy weather, resource consumption is reduced by an additional 25% and in thunderstorms, an additional 50%.

*Attacks with a lightning attribute property will recover your mana, stamina, and increase your stats slightly for 1 minute , the effect can be applied every 3 seconds. The recovery rate is at least 1% and at most 100%, the rate depends on the attack's damage.

All your attacks will ignite the target's mana, causing them to lose 1% of their mana and receiving heart damage equal to 10% of their mana.  
Duration: 10 minutes  
Cooldown: 2 hours]

'That's insane!'

Grid couldn't help but open his mouth wide after seeing the new benefits he had received. However, the last shock had yet to come

[ Dragon skin( passive)]  
[ Your skin is akin to that of a dragon, you will gain some of the properties of the dragon race's skin.

* All physical and magical damage is reduced by 30% 

* Magical attacks have a normal chance of being 'negated', you will not receive any magical damage in that case.

* Magical attacks have a low chance of being 'reflected' or 'absorbed', in the first case, the attack will be applied to the enemy instead while in the second case you will not be damaged and will regenerate mana equal to the spell's mana cost.

* If the physical damage is caused by a sharp weapon, the damage will be further reduced by 20%

*Your defense will increase by current mana/ max mana x100% ]

''Thank you, I will be sure not to disappoint you.''  
''Hoho, well I have a feeling that our next meeting will arrive soon.''  
''I hope so haha.''

[You have revived all of the 4 auspicious beasts by yourself]  
[ This is an amazing achievement!]  
[You have completed the hidden quest 'Guardian of the Land of Old Gods']

'Huh? Guardian of the Land of Old Gods? Isn't that the name of my epic...?'

[ Congratulations you have revealed the hidden effect of the 'epics' system]  
[ Each epic you write represents your story, however, if the epic's end is ambiguous it is possible to complete an epic and changed its ending by writing an epilogue to it]  
[Once the epilogue is completed the epic's benefits will be strengthened]  
[ The 'epilogue' system would be revealed to player 'Grid' if his class advanced to myth rating]  
[ The benefits of the current epilogue will be further strengthened for revealing the hidden system before the class upgrade]  
[ A random skill, title, or effect connected to the epic will be strengthened.]  
[ ...!!]  
[ the title 'Duke of virtue' has been upgraded to 'God of virtue'!]  
[ Although your status is that of a god, you were not a fully-fledged god because your achievements and power were lacking compared to the people's faith in you ]  
[ You are the first human in history to become an official god, representing a concept, with your own efforts]  
[ You have transcended the possibilities and have grown to the level of a god in all aspects despite being a human]  
[ Transcendence has increased significantly]  
[Divinity has reached level 8]  
[ The 'God of virtue' aspect has been added to your existence as a god]  
[ You have proved your worth as the god of virtue, some of the 'god' race beneficial effects will be received while your race remains 'human']  
[ All existing effects and skills that derive from 'Duke of virtue' will be kept and strengthened]  
[You are the Overgeared god, one that represents virtue, martial prowess, hope, and many other concepts in the eyes of the people.]  
[However, your achievements and powers are still lacking for you to officially represent some of those concepts]  
[ Prove your ability and worth by building up achievements and power that make you worthy of inheriting the representation of the remaining concepts.]  
[Warning: you will now need to continuously prove the authenticity of your godhood by staying true to the concepts you represent, if you fail to do so , you will lose your qualifications as a 'god']

'It is amazing ...it really is, but somehow, the weight on my shoulders also feels heavier...For now, let's try our best.'

[God of Virtue]

* The most benevolent of all. People worship you due to the generosity and good deeds bestowed with your whole heart. Hoping their hearts will be cleansed of the sins they carry.

* Stamina and health are increased by 100%.

*All 'evil' beings and those who possess demonic powers will be oppressed by your aura, all their stats will decrease by 50% and skills can be sealed depending on the level of divinity.

*You are a being who judges and purifies the evil in the hearts of all, however you are also merciful, if a being is not completely consumed by evil you can purify the evil within them and bring them back to the right path.

* You can use ' the sinful's redemption' on beings who can absolutely not be forgiven and that refuse your mercy , if the target's status is lower than yours you can seal their status and skills and apply the 'curse of redemption'. Target will not be able to attack any person who has not intentionally harmed them and their souls will be cursed for eternity to suffer never-ending pain. If the target is a god, the god will lose deity depending on the number of evil acts they have done and your status.

* The skill 'Virtue of Mercy' has been created.

* The skill 'Virtue of Determination' has been created.

* The skill 'Request to Stand With Me' has been created.

*Additional Virtues can be acquired once certain conditions are met.]

[Virtue of Mercy]

[Category: Passive  
You are a merciful person who hopes to save all those who can be saved and cleanse the evil in all beings' hearts.

*When facing any sentient being, you will be able to purify the evil in them once their health is low enough, beings that are influenced by the virtue of mercy will have max affinity with you and will deify you unconditionally.

*you can use 'sacrifice' to receive the damage dealt to another person in their place]

[Virtue of Determination]

[Category: Passive

You are unwavering in the face of all hardships. It is not recklessness or stupidity but willingness to sacrifice one's self for others.  
*When you are focused on a task your willpower is multiplied by 2.5 and the stats related to the task increase by 30%.

*You won't be overwhelmed by anyone, status difference is ignored when it's detrimental to you.

*All your stats increase by :  
-20% when defending someone dear to you 

-no. of followers/10000 % at all times

*Fighting energy and the virtue of determination are closely connected, when facing an enemy stronger than you , the effects of fighting energy will be doubled.]

[Request to Stand With Me]

[Ask for help from those who have been given virtue.  
You can ask for help from the battle gears you produced or the people associated with you.

* Effect when asking the battle gears for help:  
Summon all the weapons you have produced so far.  
The weapons that respond to the call will attack the target you specify according to the attack power when the weapon's owner uses the weapon. The number of attacks can go up to at least ten times depending on item rating and it will be returned to its original owner once the number of attacks is consumed.  
The durability consumed will be replaced by resources such as your health and mana.

* Effect when asking a person for help:  
Ask for help from someone who is within your force or who has goodwill with you. the effect of the borrowed help will be increased by affinity%]

''Well, it should be about time to do that anyway...''

Grid finished reading the new titles' and skills' descriptions and decided to start his long-awaited journey. Hell's second raid-visit.

''I think I should go talk to Marie rose now.''

Grid had already visited Marie rose after raider's gourmet cycle was over, and tried using round away methods to ask her for her blood , however she turned him away and told him to come back once he's strong enough to fight one of the top 10 GD and she'll judge if he's worthy of it with her own eyes. It was at this moment that...

[Baal's contractor 'Agnus' has overtaken you in the unified rankings]  
[Your rank drops to 2nd]  
[ Reminder: the pioneer title can be taken at any moment, please be careful]

Grid examined his level.

'495...no way...'  
' But why would he reveal his ranking now of all times, he could have done it after reaching level 500...'

He then opened the unified rankings.

[Agnus : 498  
Grid :495  
Chris : 467  
Kraugel: 459  
...]

'3 levels...??!'

Grid then realized the lurking danger he had ignored for a long time.

'If Agnus becomes the pioneer...it shouldn't be possible but the system would recognize him as one...'

Ignoring the benefits that Agnus would reap by taking the tower of wisdom away from Grid, if Baal's eyes were to reach the tower, countless other people would be put in danger. Judging by Agnus growth it may be possible for him to reach level 500 at any moment, Grid realized what he had to do, he examined a quest he had ignored for some time.

'I wanted to delay it as much as possible because the level reward gets more beneficial the higher level I am, but the time has come to put an end to it.'

[Tailoring technique Training]  
[Class Quest  
The possibilities for your development have become greater after learning the Tailoring Technique.  
If you get to the point where you can combine blacksmithing and tailoring, your foundation as a blacksmith will expand exponentially.  
But it is still difficult to utilize the tailoring technique.  
The gap between the intermediate tailoring skill and legendary blacksmith skill is too large.  
The intermediate tailoring technique is likely to degrade the quality of the legendary blacksmith's work.  
Raise the level of your tailoring skill to the point where it can be combined with blacksmithing.  
Quest Clear Conditions: Master the Advanced Tailoring Technique.  
Quest Clear Reward: Level +6. The opening of craftsman level Tailoring Technique.]

His current tailoring technique was at advanced level 9.

'It should be possible... within a week I need to do it'

With the needle he received from raiders it might be possible, no, he had to make it possible.

'Time to make some underwear.'


	2. Unforseen development

After finally completing the urgent quests in the east, which was mainly the revival of the four auspicious beasts, Grid went back to the Overgeared kingdom with haste, the sudden appearance of Agnus in the unified rankings has caused chaos around the news channels. Grid felt he was being lured into a trap but he couldn't comprehend what it was.

'Are they diverting my attention by forcing me to grind and level up?'

It was certainly possible, Agnus was Baal's contractor, although he received a lot of power from Baal, he already sold his soul and had to follow Baal's every bidding. Baal, the source of evil, the first great demon who enjoys watching the world in chaos, Grid was perplexed whether he should keep an eye on them or focus on leveling up.

'' It seems you were playing around too much while Baal's contractor was only growing faster.''

It was the voice of none other than the second sword saint, Biban.

''Although I want to scold you, it's not like it's completely your fault, after all the duty of a hero is not something to be neglected.''

Unlike his usual attitude, Biban seemed much more serious and nervous, he didn't seem to have time to relax.

''I am sorry, I was too arrogant and never thought it would come to this...''  
''Well whatever, you can't lose to the contractor, if you do only chaos awaits us...''  
'' I will do my best ... No beyond my best.''  
''If you manage to keep the position of pioneer come see me later, we need to discuss some stuff.''  
''Yes, senior.''  
''Then I will be going.''

The next second, Biban had vanished from Grid's sight, cold sweat was dripping from grid's forehead.  
'i need to complete the quest as soon as possible... I guess sleep can wait...'  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
the Overgeared kingdom's capital, Reindhart was as lively as ever, kids running around, knights on patrols, and merchants shouting to advertise their products. That is except for one place.

'' And so that's what happened.''  
''Grid, I understand what you did in the east was great, but our enemies aren't only the NPCs of this world.''

Grid briefed Lauel on all the information he gathered through his journey. Once again he was reminded danger was lurking everywhere and it wasn't just the original residents of this world, but also players who threatened the order of the world.

''Yes, thank you as always, Laurel. Then I'll get going, I will enter tailoring seclusion until I complete the quest.''  
''Okay, I will handle the internal affairs as much as I can.''

Grid proceeded to go to his underground personal smithy which was full of all types of crafting and tailoring equipment.

''let's try Braham's clothes until I can make a myth rated set.''

He pulled out the needle he had received from raiders.

[Gourmet Dragon's Needle]  
[Rating: Myth  
Durability: None | Attack Power: 350

* 80 percent increase in tailoring speed for fabric and leather.

* The rate of increase in the skill level of the Tailoring Technique is doubled.

* Can penetrate all kinds of fabrics, leathers, and scales.

* Items made with Tailoring Technique have a normal probability of being bound to the magic.

This is the needle that Gourmet Dragon Raiders used to make tablecloths. It is made by grinding the scales of a Gold Dragon and has the magic of Raiders.  
Weight: 0]

''It never ceases to amaze me...''

The needle was perhaps the greatest quest reward he had ever gotten, a myth rated needle which can push his production efficiency to a whole other level.  
Grid started using the needle and materials to make Braham's clothes, training arduously, he maintained this pace for a week.

''Okay...last set for today, Please be myth-rated ughhh''

Although Grid paid attention to all details and worked until he was drenched in sweat he still couldn't produce a set with a rarity higher than legendary.

''Is that how normal blacksmiths feel when they see me...''

Grid now understood the regret and disappointment that other blacksmiths felt when they put a lot of effort but were still unable to reach Grid's level because of the classes' difference. However, Grid didn't give up and maintained his pace while discarding the unnecessary thoughts. As if responding to his unwavering determination, a miracle occurred.

[You have produced a Myth-rated 'Braham's set']

[ It is an achievement that has never seen before!]

[ Despite not being a Legendary tailor you managed to create a Myth-rated set]

[ You have acquired one of the necessary qualifications to earn the ''Legendary Craftsman'' class]

[ Your blacksmithing and tailoring skills went beyond Pagma's, if you reach Legendary rating in 5 production occupations, you will gain the ''Legendary Craftsman'' growth Legendary class, Pagma's Descendant will become a SubClass of ''Legendary Craftsman'' and all its characteristics will be conserved.]

[ You have proven your skills and passion in tailoring, the path to ''Legendary Tailor'' has been opened.]

[Once you master craftsman tailoring you will automatically become a Legendary Tailor.]

[The Title 'Genius Craftsman' has been acquired]

[Advanced Tailoring technique has evolved to Craftsman Tailoring technique!]

[The quest 'Tailoring technique training' has been completed!]

[ Congratulations! You have reached level 501, your status as a pioneer is maintained.]

'Finally... that's unexpected gain though'

Grid had his mouth wide open once he saw all the system messages flooding, not only has he produced a Myth-rated set and completed his quest in time, he also opened up an expected path.

'Legendary Craftsman... Perhaps with this, I would be able to build my flying battleship...'

Grid grinned as he imagined the endless possibilities which would open by combining the different production skills.

''Architecture, tailoring, blacksmithing, accessory making, and magical engineering let's go with those.''

Grid had already more or less guaranteed the ''Legendary Tailor'' class, so he decided to go for the 3 other occupations which would benefit from his blacksmithing and tailoring experience.

'' Architecture needs insight which is a relatively high stat for me, accessory making needs dexterity which is my highest stat and can be increased further with blacksmithing and tailoring and magical engineering will ensure harmony between all my skills.''

Grid was remembered the sight of Radwolf, the Legendary scientist and transcendent, whose works were so complex that he couldn't help coveting. It was the main reason Grid decided to go with magical engineering.

''Well, let's check the set and the title.''

[Braham's Boots]  
[Rating: Myth

Durability: 800/800(auto-repairs by absorbing mana from its surroundings or the user)

Defense: 680

Movement Speed: +35%

* 50% reduction in skill cooldown time.

* The skill 'Fly' will be generated.

*The gourmet Dragon, Raiders', magic is imbued in the boots, mana regeneration and capacity are increased by 30% while magic casting time and cost are reduced by 25%

Boots that Great Magician Braham loved.  
The boots go to just below the knee, but they aren't inconvenient because they are made of griffon leather.

The black iron guards give off a wonderful appearance and have high defense. The pattern of silver embroidered clouds adds a classic charm.  
It is imbued with Braham's mysterious magic and has been further enhanced with dragons' magic. It is an item coveted even by the gods.

User Restriction: Level 500 or higher.  
Weight: 50]

[Braham's Robes]  
[Rating: Myth

Durability: 1300/1300 (auto-repairs by absorbing mana from its surroundings or the user)

Defense: 1200

*Magic resistance increases by 50%

*all intermediate magic and below will be absorbed by the leather.

* The skill 'Ethereal Form' will be generated.

*The gourmet Dragon, Raiders', magic is imbued in the robes, mana regeneration and capacity are increased by 30% while magic casting time and cost are reduced by 25%

The favorite Robes of The Legendary great magician, Braham.

The robes are made from enchanted leather with high mana absorption properties.  
The black iron shoulder-guards give off a wonderful appearance and have high defense. The pattern of silver embroidered clouds adds a classic charm.

It is imbued with Braham's mysterious magic and has been further enhanced with dragons' magic. It is an item coveted even by the gods.

User Restriction: Level 500 or higher.  
Weight: 70]

[Braham's Gloves]  
[Rating: Myth

Durability: 500/500(auto-repairs by absorbing mana from its surroundings or the user)

Defense: 300

*Magic attack power is increased by 75%

*Multiplies the number of spells that can be cast simultaneously by 3

* The spell 'mana barrier' is maintained passively, all attacks will be absorbed by the barrier and an amount of mana equal to the damage received will be consumed instead. If the damage is higher than the current amount of mana , the damage is decreased by the maximum amount of mana but all current mana will be drained.

*The gourmet Dragon , Raiders', magic is imbued in the robes , mana regeneration and capacity are increased by 30% while magic Casting time and cost are reduced by 15%

The favorite gloves of The Legendary great magician, Braham.

The gloves are made from enchanted leather with high mana conductivity properties.  
The black iron insignia on the back-hand part gives the gloves a more refined look.

It is imbued with Braham's mysterious magic and has been further enhanced with dragons' magic. It is an item coveted even by the gods.

User Restriction: Level 500 or higher.  
Weight: 20]

[Braham's Hat]  
[Rating: Myth

Durability: 600/600 (auto-repairs by absorbing mana from its surroundings or the user)

Defense: 300

*+30% Intelligence

*All spells that are cast will become targeted.

* The spell 'blink' becomes an instant skill and its mana cost is reduced by 80%. 'Blink' and 'Decoy' will be activated automatically once if the user is facing targeted attacks.

*The gourmet Dragon, Raiders', magic is imbued in the Hat, mana regeneration and capacity are increased by 30% while magic casting time and cost are reduced by 15%

The favorite hat of The Legendary great magician , Braham.

The hat is made from enchanted leather with very special magical properties.  
The black iron insignia on the hat gives it a more mysterious aura.

It is imbued with Braham's mysterious magic and has been further enhanced with dragons' magic. It is an item coveted even by the gods.

User Restriction: Level 500 or higher.  
Weight: 40]

[Genius Craftsman]  
[ The greatest talent of the era when it comes to craftsmanship, your talent is undeniable and your efforts combined with it to produce a genius.

*Dexterity increases by 50%

*Insight increases by 30%

*The exp acquisition from all production classes and of all production skills is doubled 

*Able to acquire any Legendary production class once the craftsman level is mastered.

*Chance to produce Legendary-rated and Myth-rated products increase by 10% and 2% respectively.

*If the 'Legendary Craftsman' class is acquired a hidden effect will be revealed.]

'How the hell does my rotten luck turn out to be miraculous sometimes. Anyway, Braham will surely love the new set.'

''It's about time I go meet Zik and Marie Rose.''

Grid set his mind long ago to solve possible problems before they become ones, to that end he couldn't leave the lurking demons and gods in the shadows to play their game as they would like to.

''Time to build up some reputation in Hell.''


	3. The Undefeated King's return

[You are the first player to reach level 700, your status as a pioneer is maintained]

''Hm...''

Grid examined himself as he just reached a level he had worked years for, time passed fast since he became a 'true' god, his status as a pioneer was threatened often by 'Agnus' who went through fast growth during the last years. However, after grid gathered enough power to raid hell with Marie Rose, the grandmaster, and the other legends. and managed to fatally damage Baal before dying, Agnus' power plummeted as well, Baal went back to the first hell to heal and gather enough power for the future re-match.

'if not for Marie rose and Zik...I don't think I would have been able to even wound him seriously enough, let alone leave fatal ones...''

On the other hand, the conflict with Asgard only got worse, as Zeratul's followers returned from the east discretely, they wreaked havoc in the Overgeared kingdom, players who were hostile to Grid joined their forces. The faith he worked so hard to gather in the western continent start disappearing as if it was a lie thus he decided to train in the eastern kingdom until he gains enough power to face the gods of Asgard directly. The new legends also showed promising growth, as Jishuka became hailed as the first 'Bow saint', Faker's power led him to be acknowledged as the king of assassin's and spread the influence of Overgeared shadows, Mercedes had trained her body intensely to reach a breakthrough and Kraugel had finally started to develop the basis for his own swordsmanship, pinnacle sword.

Compared to the others' growth it could be said that Grid's growth was indeed slow when talking about power. Since he received the benefits of the 'god' race such as 'presence' stat and the increase in abilities depending on the value of deity he had grown much stronger, however, he couldn't receive the rest of the benefits due to his lacking qualifications and followers.

''it's about time I take it seriously now''

After having spent 10 years in seclusion while leaving state affairs to rabbit and Lauel, he had honed his current skills to their limit, by using lee's training equipment his ''eye of the mind'' and ''intuition'' reached their maximum level and his control jumped to a whole other level. He also mastered the blacksmithing and tailoring techniques which were now both reached legendary rated. And through endless hardships he forged the best weapons he could using greed, divine stone, and moon night iron which were now tempered by Braham's magic, he would have lost his god status if not for the east's overflowing faith due to the 4 auspicious beasts' and residents' support.  
__________________________________________________  
Name: Grid 

Class: Pagma's Descendant, Duke of Wisdom, Magic Swordsman of the Epics

Level: 700 Title: One who Became a Legend and 70 others race: human(god)

Health : 2,000,000 

Mana : 300,000 

Fighting Energy: 100

Sword Energy: 5,000 

Stats

Strength: 8,155(+3130) ★4,077▲ 

Stamina: 18,030(+2263) ★9,015▲ 

Agility : 8,345(+3130) ★4,177▲ 

Intelligence: 10,120(+4,240)

★refers to the stats that have been further elevated due to the effect of fighting energy.

Dexterity : 16,762 (+980) 

Persistence: 2,037 (+430) 

Composure: 1,363 (+430)

Indomitable : 1,598 (+490) 

Dignity : 2,271 (+430) 

Insight : 6,137 (+430)

Courage : 1,417 (+430) 

Political Power: 356 (+430) 

Presence: 3,429

Good Luck: 1543

Willpower : 4560 (+1470) 

Deity: 114

Remaining Stat Points : 0  
_____________________________________________________

Just by looking at the stats, it was obvious how great grid's growth was, during the last 10 years he accumulated many titles by achieving many feats and received 30 more stat points per level just from being a god. The gain per level also increased depending on the value of deity and the level of divinity.

'Deity' also increased the values of his stats much more than he thought, especially after it hit 100. Fighting energy had also finally reached 100 after countless years of grinding. It was unfortunate that half of his stats went to intelligence due to duke of wisdom but it couldn't be helped. 

However for the current Grid, it was still not enough, the power he needed to beat the gods of Asgard was much greater than just that. He didn't receive the stats corrections that gods would normally receive in addition to the extra stats and stat points per level gain because of his low status, but his stamina reached great heights after his Pheonix heart consumed the heart of the 12th great demon 'Sitri'. His rune was also full of powers that he had used for years in order to engrave their details in his mind.

''Now I should be ready more or less''

He looked at the worn-out book in his hands, after defeating 'Dantallian', Grid earned the special skill 'Deciphering' which allowed him to read and understand any language or runes, he spent the past years leveling it up after sticks' and Braham's efforts proved to be futile in deciphering 'Madra's diary'.

''Ugh I can already feel the pain that will come from binge-reading through it but...''

He couldn't stop now, he trained for years to prepare for this moment.

[You have opened Madra's diary] 

[The content of the rest of Madra's diary is written in an unknown language]

[ 'Decipher' has been activated]

[ The language has been identified as 'the language of the fallen']

[ It is a language often used by sentient undead who are on the verge of losing their sanity]

[ Madra's diary contents will unfold having confirmed your understanding]

Grid's vision blurred, it has been a while but he still remembered this sensation. Grid was now standing on a deserted island, only 2 beings could be soon on it, one of them was Madra and the other was a huge demon with red skin.

'' HAHAHA trivial human lead the way to the end of Behen and I shall show you mercy''

''Shunpo''

Madra suddenly appeared behind the great demon.

'' I wonder what color your blood has, I am getting tired from red blood''

''300,000 army stealth sword''

The great demon's legs were separated from his body in an instant.

Even though grid understood it, it was obvious that it was spoken in an incomprehensible language as the great demon squinted his eyes.

''500,000 army massacre sword''

Splash

The great demon's head was severed and blood spurted everywhere.

''hm red again ... HAHAHAHA DAMN IT ALL, I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, PAGMA, I SWEAR.''

[ You have witnessed the memory of Madra's diary 4th chapter]

[You will now regain your consciousness]

Grid's vision returned as if all he saw was but a dream.

[300,000 army stealthy sword (degraded) has been acquired]  
[500,000 army massacre sword (degraded) has been acquired]

''That was intense...I wonder how I would feel in his place.''

Grid pondered over whether Madra's feelings was insanity or the rational thing to feel. This didn't last long though.

''I can't stop now.''

[ You have opened Madra's diary fourth chapter ]

[Warning you have recently gone through Madra's diary 4th chapter, are you sure you want to proceed already?]

''Yes''

[ Positive answer confirmed]  
[Madra's final battle will unfold before your eyes]

A lone man stood on an ashen island, silent, his body was breaking apart, bones started to reveal themselves, he knew there was nothing left for him to do but he couldn't die in peace as he was trapped in a dead body, rotting away slowly. The man approached the sea separating the islands and the mainland.

''I wonder when will the next one come...''  
'' Will it be a human or a demon?''  
'' Hm I guess I should do some light exercising''  
''1,000,000 army massacre sword''

The sea split into two parts and a single light existed as a wall between them

''It's already degraded that much...''  
''Maybe I should write a diary''

Madra turned his head and looked at the only mountain that was still standing on the island.

''Well it's blocking the view''  
''1,000,000 army breakthrough''

The mountain vanished as if it never existed, a strike that breaks everything in its path.

''Well then, I should start writing''

[Madra's 5th chapter has been compeleted]  
[1,000,000 army massacre sword ( degraded) has been acquired]  
[1,000,000 army breakthrough(degraded) has been acquired]

''What the hell...''

Grid couldn't help but explain when faced with the explosive power of Madra's moves

'' if that's degraded then what's the original like...''  
''is that guy even a legend, shouldn't he be a myth with such power?''

Grid wondered what kind of beast Madra would have grown to if he could have lived a longer life as a human.

'' Strongest? no maybe even a god slayer.''

It was then that Grid noticed that there were few pages left in the diary.

''Huh? wasn't that the final battle, also I think 1,000,000 is the last one if I remember correctly... anyway let's check it''

[You have completed Madra's diary's chapters and extracted his swordsmanship, albeit degraded, from it, it is a huge achievement that makes you worthy of being called a genius among the other legends]

[ Madra's diary's epilogue has been unlocked]  
[Do you want to proceed?]

grid who remembered the epilogue system of his epics, shouted while cheering.

''YES OF COURSE''

[the epilogue will be played]

Madra who was standing on the island alone didn't look any different from the Madra grid fought. It was then that a man suddenly appeared, black hair, average face, good build.

'Why the hell am I in the diary's epilogue'

It was Madra's fight against Grid, the battle unfolded as grid remembered it, however as grid vanished and moved to the last island, Madra's body which was lying on the floor started moving.

''well I guess this is as far as I go...huhuhu''  
''against such a reckless and weak brat, well it was entertaining though.''  
''Pagma's descendant huh ... I wonder what happened to my grudge, is that what they call an old man's wisdom.''  
''I intended to keep that as a personal token, but I guess he's worthy of it, I am sure he won't disappoint''  
''don't take too long, kid.''

A light came out of Madra's body and engulfed the diary which then vanished while Madra's body crumbled.

[You have completed Madra's diary's epilogue]  
[ You have unlocked a hidden episode by completing the diary before the time limit of the hidden quest ' Madra's legacy' !]

[ Madra's ego inside the diary is revealing itself]

A ball of light got out of the diary and rushed to Grid's body.

[ Madra's ego wishes to enter your soul, do you agree?]

''Yes.''

[Madra's ego has entered your soul]  
[ Due to the divine nature of your soul, Madra's ego is rapidly recovering at the cost of mana]

''Huh? I wonder how much time passed, hey who are you?''

A voice rang inside Grid's head.

''Madra...?''

''Hm? How does a god know of me? Oh well, I can't look at you right now. Anyway, where did Pagma's descendant go to? He should have been the one to complete the diary''

'' I am right here though''

''Gm? No way! You're telling me you became a god??''

''Well, it just happened that way ... But I am still weak to be called one...''

''Hm well that much is true, It is still amazing anyway, I didn't expect you to complete the diary that fast considering your talent back in Behen.''

''Well there's a sword saint in this era, I can't fall behind him''

''Ho? A sword saint? How would he fare against muller?''

''I don't know about muller, but I am sure he's walking a path beyond any other sword saint.''

Grid remembered the fight against Mir that Kraugel and he took part in, Kraugel had unfortunately died before mir admitted his loss. However, without Kraugel he may have not been able to cope with Mir's overwhelming power.

''I also met the 10th Great demon, Leraje, After he thought I was your successor.''

'' Ah that annoying piece of shit, if only I was still alive back then I would make him spit apologies for eternity.''

Madra seemed agitated as Leraje's name was mentioned, it seems that Madra thought of him as a disgraceful enemy who was all bark but no bite.

'' Hm how intriguing, talents are blooming everywhere these days, it is hard to believe you reached godhood with the mere power you showed in Behen though, Pagma's sword dances were inferior to muller's and my swordsmanship.''

''It's because I made the sword dances my own and improved them''

'' Hm well I can feel your transcendence and divinity so that's proof of your work, show me how much have they grown, they would still be hard to compare to my swordsmanship though.''

''I wonder if that's the case...''

Grid smiled slightly and got into a stance. He started dancing, even though his sword dances didn't need footwork anymore, they still increased the power behind the sword dances.

''Shunpo, Dragon.''

Grid aimed at the huge beast faraway and used Shunpo to shorten the distance then danced in midair to use 'Dragon'. Lightning scattered everywhere as if the forest had turned into the clouds in the middle of storms, the image of the blue dragon was reproduced as grid dashed towards the beast and penetrated its neck while a bolt of huge white lightning hit it and turned it to dust.

''What the hell is that...''

''Well it just turned out that way''

Grid replied slyly while smirking.

'' Well looking at your body, you might be worthy, actually, I am already grinning while thinking about it...''

''Hm? what are you talking abou...''

At that moment the system messages interrupted Grid.

[Madra is offering you 'Madra's disciple' class, the class is not 'Madra's descendant' or 'the Undefeated king's descendant', but a class that only opens when Madra judges someone worthy of his teachings.]

[Unlike other legendary classes, Madra's disciple will be absorbed into 'magic swordsman of the epics' due to your skills not being inherited but taught to you and mastered by your efforts]

[Grid's sword dance will evolve to grid's swordsmanship and all current Madra's skills will be added to Grid's swordsmanship.

[Magic and Madra's swordsmanship will be united the same way sword dances and magic were. Unlike descendant classes, it is possible for your skills to go beyond Madra's if enlightenment is acquired without other additional conditions.]

[Do you wish to accept 'Madra's disciple'?]

''Yes.''

Grid answered with full confidence, with a genius on the scale of Madra on his side, his growth would be much faster and his skills can be honed much more easily.

Grid's answer was calm but unlike his facial expression, his heart was jumping in excitement. who was Madra? The undefeated king, the greatest talent that would never be born again, a man with potential so great he not only raised his transcendence as a Death knight but was also able to understand abstract concepts, such as space, alone. If Grid had Madra by his side, a man who can help him polish his swordsmanship to its peak, perhaps the day when he'll fight the Gods of Asgard to free Hexetia wouldn't be so far.

[You have acquired the class 'Madra's disciple']

[The path to 'Madra's descendant' class has been closed for all players due to Madra's main ego and his diary, which is his main legacy, being with you.]

[The path to 'Undefeated king's descendant' is still available for other players, however, the class' quests can no longer be completed without defeating you.]

[Grid's sword dance has evolved to Grid's swordsmanship]

[All the skills that have been acquired from Madra's diary have been added to Grid's swordsmanship's subset 'Madra's swordsmanship', this is similar to 'Pagma's sword dance' subset.]

[If you master and reshape Madra's skills to fit you, they will evolve and be included in 'Grid's original swordsmanship']

[Currently, Grid's swordsmanship includes: Pagma's sword dance, Madra's swordsmanship, Grid's sword dance, and Grid's original swordsmanship.]

[ 'Dragon' has been added to 'Grid's original swordsmanship' while it also remains in 'Grid's sword dance']

[ If you create new sword dances they will be automatically added to both 'Grid's sword dance' and 'Grid's original swordsmanship']

[Note: the 2 skills will share the same cooldown and are not separate skills]

[By Creating a new sword technique without inheriting or copying them, You will be rewarded and the new technique will become a part of 'Grid's original swordsmanship'.]

[All skills in Grid's swordsmanship are imbued with Braham's basic spells]

[Madra's disciple has been absorbed in magic swordsman of the epics, you will gain 10 more stats for every level]

[The Overgeared god, Grid, is writing his 15th epic.]

[He had escaped protecting the many]

[But in return he had caused pain for the few]

[However, he vowed to never give up and prove his determination]

[I will grow stronger and I will save you, I promise I will]

[Words filled his mind, a friend who sacrificed his existence to save him]

[He promised to never forgive the sinners who betrayed humanity and his friend]

[But despite all his efforts he was still weak]

[The world stood against him when he was at his weakest]

[And now again they did at his strongest]

[Nevertheless, he continued to move forward with boundless determiantion]

[Transcending his limits and surpassing expectations]

[He was admired by a genius, a man once unknown who fought the world to protect what he held dear]

[a man betrayed by those whom he held dear]

[he cursed at the world and at his stupidity]

[But before him, was a man who continued to fight the world and grow with efforts despite everything]

[He was the ideal of the genius, one he could not help but wish to support]

[ Undefeated king Madra, an unseen talent cursed for hundreds of years]

[Overgeared God Grid, once, a talentless man but a genius of struggle; today, a benevolent hero who ascended to godhood]

[Today their promise was made]

[ They shall grow together and see the heights they can reach]

[a man who had once lost the desire to live had suddenly regained it]

[another who had lived in a world of despair had acquired hope]

[you have completed the 15th epic 'The union of the kings']

[you have understood the concept of 'heart' better]

[willpower is increased by 100%]

[Madra's legend has been told as a part of your narrative and has been spread around the world]

[ The dormant egos related to Madra have awakened]

[This is an unexpected event, Madra has entrusted you with his legend!]

[Madra's swordsmanship degradation is decreased]

[A world quest has been generated]

[Undefeated king's descendant]

[ The legend of the Undefeated King has been spread to all the players by the narrative of Overgeared god, Grid. Prove your qualifications to become the undefeated king's descendant by winning the tournament of the warriors, a mental world created by the remaining egos related to Madra. The tournament will be followed by undefeated king Madra's trial!

quest completion conditions :

-Don't die until the tournament of the warriors.

-Place among the top three in the tournament of warriors that will take place in a year.

-Pass Madra's trial.

quest completion reward: Undefeated king's descendant class-legendary(growth)

quest failure penalties: none.]

[You can not accept this quest due to being 'Madra's disciple']

'Crazy... will there be a player who will manage to complete it?'

In the first place, Madra was a genius among geniuses, the trials that he prepared would be hell to even the most talented players.

'Well, that doesn't concern me anyway.'

Madra's skills:  
[500,000 army massacre sword (degraded)]  
[It is a single blow. A skill that deals 12,000% attack power to all targets within the line of sight. Each time a target dies, the damage applied to the next target increases by 500%. There is no limit on the increase. 

Skill Resource Consumption: 50,000 mana, 300 sword energy. 

Skill cooldown time: 20 minutes.]

[1 million army massacre sword (degraded)]  
[It is a single blow. A skill that deals 80,000% attack power to a single target in sight. It will unconditionally deal a critical hit and the enemy's wounds won't recover for 1 minute. 

Skill Resource Consumption: 800 sword energy. 

Skill cooldown time: 25 minutes.]

[1 million army breakthrough(degraded)]  
[It is a single blow. A skill that is the pinnacle of a single swing's power, deals heart damage equal to 50,000% attack power and 20% of the enemy's current HP, enemy will enter a 'bleeding' state unconditionally, the attack is unavoidable. 

Skill Resource Consumption: 70% of your current sword energy. 

Skill cooldown time: 2 hours.]


	4. The king's Pride

9 months have passed since Grid became 'Madra's disciple', the epic created an uproar in the media.  
{Grid and Madra??? What's their history together?}  
{ Grid used Madra's swordsmanship many times before but how exactly did he acquire it?}  
{ Was Madra on Behen archipelago? the story behind the undefeated king}  
.  
.  
.   
Many similar headlines filled the news, and Many analysts tried to understand the meaning behind the new epic. Meanwhile, Grid continued to train and practice under the guidance of Madra, thanks to that Madra's sword skills had improved tremendously and 100,000 army swordsmanship had finally regained a form close to the original.

[100,000 army massacre sword (re-interpreted)]

[It is a single blow. A skill that deals 10,000% attack power to all targets within 50 meters Each time a target dies, the damage applied to the next target increases by 300%. There is no limit on the increase. 50% more sword energy can be consumed in order to imprint a mark on all enemies within range, in that case, the attack will be unavoidable.

Skill Resource Consumption: 15,000 mana, 200-300 sword energy.

Skill cooldown time: 10 minutes.]

''huff, finally''

' I am not going to lie to you, you really got no talent how the hell was you able to grow that strong with such a mediocre talent'

Grid frowned as he heard Madra's words, although he knew it, he didn't understand the point behind Madra saying it out loud.

'' I am already aware of it, that's why I put in as much work as I can, if you are not satisfied with me why are you staying?''

'AHAHAHA, look at this kid. Have more respect for your elders. Although what I said was not a lie, I admire your improvement given your talent level, I am even more impressed by how persistent you are.'

'Don't get me wrong though, whether you're the greatest talent in the world or useless in swordsmanship, you're still my disciple. I won't abandon someone who I've recognized and accepted as such.'

*Sigh*   
Grid couldn't help but sigh, he knew his growth was slow, after all, Sword saint Biban had said that Madra's swordsmanship could only show its true might starting from the 500,000 army swordsmanship. However Grid struggled for 5 months in order to bring the 100,000 army swordsmanship to its original level, he didn't have any hope in removing the remaining degradation in less than 10 years.

'Well at least I am done with one...' -Grid

' Hm, it is true that you made an interesting addition compared to the original'

Unlike Madra's original '100,000 army massacre sword', Grid's version was less powerful but he managed to compensate for the lack of pure power by making the introduction of 'marks'. It was a concept that Grid was familiar with thanks to his 'Flower' sword dance, after working together with Madra he finally managed to implement it in his interpretation of Madra's skill.

'' Anyway I can't stay in the east for much longer, it's about time I return to my kingdom.''

'Ho? You think you can handle your enemies with your current power level?'

''No I don't, but it is the duty of a king to stand in face of the impossible for his people, at least now I can use myself as a shield to protect my people.''

'Indeed my eyes didn't deceive me... You truly remind me of my younger self. Don't worry kid, as long as I am with you, you'll be able to grow powerful enough to protect your kingdom from anything.'

'' Haa... this narcissistic king...''

'WHAT? ME? WATCH YOUR TONGUE, I AM MADRA, THE UNDEFEATED KING THE ONE WH...'

Grid closed his eyes and blocked Madra's voice from reaching him. Even though he put a tough act, Grid was still pretty nervous; a single wrong move could lead to a disaster in his kingdom, he couldn't afford to take the matter lightly.

'First, there's the myth hunters'

Grid had heard about the myth hunters from Radwolf before. They were beings who hunted young and weak myths in order to grow stronger. he had encountered 'Grenier's hermit' At one point and barely managed to escape thanks to Braham's help, even now he didn't know if he would be able to take him head-on.

'There's also Zeratul's new triad'

On the other hand, Grid did his best to hunt Zeratul's followers in the east and eventually met the other 2 members of the triad. Although he had killed them back then, he had heard recently that a new triad was born and that all of them were at least stronger than 'Lee Jeong', in particular, their leader 'Kang Shin' was said to be able to assimilate with Zeratul much longer than other followers.

'Not to mention the 3 churches and Valhalla turning against us by being the new center for the center for the churches.'

He was sure he would be unable to fight all his enemies right now, however, the Overgeared kingdom has been growing unstable and the citizens were living in a state of permanent fear after their king left them. Even the empire couldn't support the kingdom publicly due to the empire's people denouncing 'Grid' as a heretic so any support may lead to a revolution or a civil war within the empire.

' First, there's Zik, even though I don't want to admit it...'

Grid and Zik's relationship has been growing ever since Zik became Grid's apostle, however that came with its own disadvantages. If Zik were to operate publicly he would also become a target of the churches and the gods after years of hiding, Grid couldn't afford that.

'Until I remove his curse he shouldn't reveal himself often'

The curse of sloth that Zik has been suffering from was still not removed but Grid believed that the path he's currently walking would eventually lead him to a solution.

'so... Marie rose?'

The only other help he could get was from Marie rose, but she had always said she wouldn't help actively unless it's a matter related to hell.

'Jishuka, faker, and Euphemina have been growing rapidly, but it's far from enough. Braham is still not done with his research and sticks still has the curse. Piaro has to protect his family. And Yura can't hunt in the top 9 hells yet...'

Grid's remembered Mercedes' face, although they fought together for a long time and Grid knew how strong she was, Mercedes was an NPC at the end of the day. Always putting her in danger is a very risky move. Even though a long time has passed and he looked like he had gotten over it, Grid hadn't forgotten Khan. Actually, he would always have a sullen look on his face when he remembered him. For Grid, Khan was a true father figure, he didn't want to go through such a heartbreaking event again.

[What are you doing right now?]

Grid suddenly received a message from an unexpected person.

'Kraugel!'

Sword Saint 'Kraugel' Had grown rapidly and has returned to the west 2 years ago after He finished fighting the Yangbans and Zeratul's followers in the east. Although he was offered the opportunity to take Chiyou's test, he refused, saying he needed to grow more first.

[ Just finished training, I was thinking of whether I should go back to the west or not]  
[You need to come fast, it seems 'Valhalla' is starting to act more boldly now. I am afraid they are planning on invading your kingdom after recruiting the Undefeated king's successor.]  
[ Ah... right, the tournament...]  
[If they manage to recruit him it might be hard for even you to take all of them on. Your soldiers have been in a state of despair and fear ever since you went away]  
[ Yes I know that Lauel already filled me in on the details, but...]  
[ Yes?]  
[I am still too weak to fight the dangers that will pop up if I return...]   
[Weak? What have you been doing for years in the east?]  
[...]  
[ Regardless of whether you're strong or weak anyway, at this rate everything you built will collapse.]  
[You're right, it's time for me to go back... Thank you.]  
[It's alright, If you fall behind I am afraid I would lose my motivation too haha.]  
[Well I hope you won't let me down.]

Grid ended the conversation with Kraugel and spoke to Madra.

'Madra, How much time would the successor need to grow as strong as me?'

One of the characteristics of the 'Undefeated king's successor class' was that the user's level would only drop to the current player level average instead of level 1. This characteristic along with the insane stats gain per level made the class a complete cheat, however, satisfy made it clear that power came at a price. The successor is not allowed to lose in a one-on-one fight, if that happens they would lose all the benefits and reset to level 1, it was a highly risky class.

'Hm, that's hard to judge as all I saw during the last 9 months was your performance so I can't judge how strong you are compared to others right now.'

'That's true, well then let's go to the west and do that.'

'HOHO it seems you're finally regaining your morale.'

'yes, yes, whatever'

'HEY DIDN'T I TE-'

Grid once again blocked Madra's voice and grinned, he then pulled out a continental teleportation scroll and used it, he arrived at the hall of fame on Behen archipelago.

''HEY LOOK ISN'T THAT GRID?''

''WHAT? WHERE?''

Players who came to visit the hall of fame in order to gain the benefits of the statues saw Gird appear out of nowhere and started causing a fuss.

'Ah... maybe I should have called sticks instead...'

News about Grid's return to the west quickly spread through the community and that also caused the churches to start to move to locate him. It hasn't even been 5 minutes since his arrival but trouble had already started coming at him.

''Haa... Damn it, why am I so dumb...''

Suddenly a light burst in the middle of the hall of fame and Grid vanished. Players were confused and started speculating about what happened. However, the true cause behind this event was...

''Thank you, Braham...''

''Bah! What are you doing appearing in front of so many people when you're being hunted by the whole world!''

''Yes, I am sorry...''

''Hmph, anyway it's a good that you're back, it seems things are going out of control, since you already revealed yourself, go out and speak to your people.''

''Yes, I will do that as soon as I can... Have you been well?''

''You ask me about that after leaving with a tedious task that took me 9 years...''

''Ah...Yes...Thank you for your hard work''

Cold sweat started dripping from Grid's forehead. He had completely forgotten about his request towards Braham, asking him to temper the new greed which was mixed with divine stone with the 'Disintegrate' spell. Braham had mostly stayed in the Kingdom to protect it and continue his research even when Grid was away, so they had been away for a long time now, however it seemed like Braham was rather understanding.

Braham gave Grid a weird look before opening his mouth.

'' You grew stronger, but you also changed.''

''Yes?''

''Although I didn't like that the damn elf threw Muller's responsibilities at you, you accepted them. However, you're acting like a coward who's afraid of facing anything.''

Grid's eyes grew wide as he heard Braham's words. A coward? Him? Why did Braham give him a weird gaze? He couldn't understand his words. Braham disappeared from his sight while sighing. Then grid recalled Braham's words.

'However, you're acting like a coward who's afraid of facing anything.'

''Ah...''

Grid finally realized what Braham meant. Braham had once dissed and blamed Pagma for seeking power regardless of its source, however, he still admitted that Pagma managed to save humanity thanks to those efforts. Did Braham mean that Grid turned into the complete opposite of Pagma?

'But that's not what I meant to do...'

Madra's voice then entered Grid's head.

'I am not one to judge, but didn't you run away from here because you wanted to gain the power to protect your kingdom'

'Yes, that's true.'

'You promised you would stand before everything to protect those you hold dear even as a weak person. But what about now? Even though you're stronger, you're afraid of acting and keep hesitating ?'

'I see...'

He was right, why did Grid grow stronger to begin with? He wanted to protect those whom he held dear, so why was he afraid of defeat? he just needed to do everything he could do. Even if he's weak he would do everything he could to protect them and be their shield, So why was he hesitating about coming back when he heard those same people were in a dire situation? wasn't all his power and strength for the sake of protecting them? what use would this power have if it's not to protect them?

'Duke of virtue, Lantern of humanity, Hero king... I am not worthy of those titles'

' No, the fact you realized and returned to your original path, proves that you are the only one worthy of them. Even I strayed from my path at one point, I swore to protect my people but I ended up protecting a piece of land and not seeing through the hearts of those whom I held dear.'

There was an apparent pain in Madra's voice, It seemed that although he died, his lingering regret didn't allow him to forget his life.

'Please help me so that I do not repeat the mistakes that you and I made in the past, Madra.'

'Hahaha, I am eager to see what path you'll follow, kid.'  
*************************************************************************  
''So you're saying he returned to his kingdom?''

''Yes, my lord, that is probably the case.''

''HAHAHAHA interesting, it wouldn't be fun if we swept them out of the map that easily''

On the throne, Ares sat and looked at Oasis who was delivering the news to him.

''So, are you going to join the tournament?''

''Yes, my lord, I will do my best to win.''

''Well don't push yourself too hard, regardless of who wins we can recruit them as long as they are not one of the leaders of the Overgeared Kingdom.''

''Yes, my king.''

''So did the churches contact us yet?''

''Yes, they are requesting our support in order to take Grid's family as hostages.''

''Hm, an interesting plan. But how are they planning on doing that when their kingdom has such a well-built intelligence system.''

''It seems that Goddess Rebecca sent a special gift to the pope that would allow him to not only take the form of other people but also teleport people with him. The pope of the Rebecca church requested that we arrange a fake assassination in order to stimulate the shadows to act and he'll take care of the infiltration himself.''

''Well it doesn't sound like a bad plan, but do they know the consequences of their actions? Don't they remember what happened to 'Immortal' when They killed Khan?''

''Yes, it seems the Triad and many other followers of Zeratul are supporting them for this mission.''

''Ho? so what do they plan to do with his family?''

''It looks like they will be executed in the name of the goddess as heretics.''

''Hmm...''

Ares had a complicated look in his eyes, Although he wished to rule as a supreme emperor, he wasn't lacking in morals. He was also rather fond of Grid and he knew how much Grid cared for his wife and son. He felt that the plan may end up damaging Grid's mind and cause him a lot of sorrow even in the real world. As such he was hesitating, if he refuses the churches' offer, the churches would move their center to the empire again and he would lose his advantage and most of what he built during the last years.

''This is really hard...Oasis, what do you think?''

'' With all due respect my king, I believe we should become Grid's allies.''

''Hm... And why is that?''

''If all those forces are moving against him right now, it means his growth potential is that great if we manage to support him and become his partners, we will benefit much more later than just being the churches' main kingdom.''

''Do you think They won't be able to complete this plan without our help?''

'' No, I think they will, which is why we should accept their offer.''

''Elaborate.''

'' We will help the churches with the mission, however, we will betray them by collaborating with the Overgeared kingdom and replacing the hostages with fakes, keeping them busy while we attack their main church and destroy it.''

''You punk, when did you start having such a cunning personality''

'' With all due respect, I am but a fly compared to you, my king.''

''HAHAHAHA, I like it, I like it, however, how will you avoid the churches eye while getting in contact with the Overgeared kingdom?''

''I will go under the guise of having a quest related to 'Madra' and inform the churches that I will take this chance to plant some agents, I believe it's pretty likely that they will accept because of the sheath.''

''Hm indeed, proceed with your plan then, don't disappoint me.''

''Understood.''  
********************************************************************  
''Irene , lord!!!''  
''Husband!''  
''Welcome back , Father.''

Grid hugged Irene and looked at Lord , who had a wide smile. He was 28 now and acted as his replacement while gone.

''You sure grow up fast...''  
''It's just father who ages slowly''

Grid hugged Lord while laughing. 10 years had passed and he couldn't see them often, they met sometimes during their diplomatic visits to the east and they used to meet once a month before sticks fell ill for a while which left them apart for

years. Gird looked at his son and examined him.

[Lord Steim]  
[Age: 28 years Gender: Male

Occupation: Grandmaster candidate / Acting King of the Overgeared Kingdom

Title: Grid's Son

* The son of a legendary blacksmith and The Overgeared god , Grid. He has inherited most of his father's abilities.

Title: Genius of the world

* A genius that represents the whole world. He overwhelms all of the current era's geniuses, and his level and abilities will rise 100% faster than normal. In addition, he can acquire skills in a wide range of fields and master them to their peak level.

Title: One who Will Become a Legend

A person who will leave his name in history. There is an 80% chance of being immune to all status effects and illnesses. When attacked, if his health falls to 1 point, he will enter the immortal state for 2.5 seconds.

Title: Jack of all Trades  
A genius who's also hard-working and has mastered a multitude of occupations and is on the verge of becoming a legend. Skill acquisition speed and growth speed increases by 30%.

*The possibility to acquire the ''Grandmaster'' class is acquired.  
*The special resources of combat occupations have been opened.  
*additional special resources will be acquired if the skills grow to 'Legendary' rank.

Title: Grandmaster candidate  
A master in many fields who still has a lot of room to grow, his potential is infinite and he can reach the pinnacle of mastery in any field.

*The possibility of achieving multiple ''legendary'' occupations is acquired  
*However he will need to achieve a substantial achievement in order to become a legend in a given occupation  
*Once more than one legendary occupation is unlocked the legendary growth class ''Grandmaster'' will be acquired.  
*The potential and Growth speed increase significantly.

Title: Ruler of the shadow realm  
One who reached the pinnacle of mastery over The shadows and the techniques related to them. You have become the shadow of yourself. If you wish so, none will be able to detect your presence. None can escape your senses.

*All shadow related skills are 50% stronger  
*Can take control of others' shadow techniques.  
*Can teleport to a shadow's location   
*All stats increase by 20% at night and by an additional 15% in the shadow realm.  
*Agility increases by 25%

Title: Disciple of the Legends  
The pupil of many of the current era's legends. As such he was able to gaze at the skills beyond simple mastery and acquire a higher understanding of many concepts.  
* every time he acquires a legendary skill, he gains enlightenment and his growth speed increases further.  
*He acquired the qualification to create his own special techniques.

Title: Powerhouse of the continent

Level: 547

Sword energy: 2000 (can not be used at the same time as sword energy)  
Aura: 1000 (can not be uses at the same time as sword energy)

Strength:6723 Stamina: 5762

Agility: 8341(+2085) Intelligence: 6590

Dexterity: 762 Charm: 9451

Dignity: 1320 Insight: 5634

Skills: Master Bow Mastery (S), Intermediate Blacksmith Skill (C), Master Weapons Mastery (S), Daluka's Methods (A+) Discerning Eyes (SS), Overwhelming Charm (SS), Lantier's Methods(improved)(SSS), Famous and Legendary Pedigree (SS), Master sword Mastery(S), Master spear mastery(S), Intermediate Grid's sword dance(A) , Sixth sense(SS) , Magic contemplation(degraded)(A), Master magic Mastery(S), Sage's knowledge(SSS) , Polyvalent sword techniques (S+) , peak physical constitution(SS), Advanced farming technique(S), Shadow realm (SSS) .

His mother is the queen of the Overgeared Kingdom and his father is a legend who has become a god and will become a myth.

He has inherited all of his parent's strengths, so his potential is infinite. His main growth was as an assassin however he achieved great feats in many other occupations.

His love for his family and Girlfriends is Great. He has been recognized as a great 'King candidate' by the people and is on the path to becoming a true powerhouse of the world.]

'His growth is really monstrous'  
'Ho, it seems your son is the polar opposite of you HAHAHA'  
'Do you really need to point that out...'  
The family reunion had made Grid's heart warm, however, he was more aware than anyone else, that this calm would not last for long.


End file.
